A virtual machine operating on a virtualization host may be configured to specifically run on that virtualization host. The virtual machine may make specific requests for a host resource by naming a host resource specific to that virtualization host. If that virtual machine is moved from a source virtualization host to a target virtualization host, the virtual machine may be reconfigured to operate on the target virtualization host. An allocation request from the virtual machine may not produce the proper result in the target virtualization host without reconfiguration.